


Fanart: Izzy Barton

by a_taller_tale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy is Clint's six-year-old. Phil buys all her clothes, because God knows Sitwell couldn't.<br/>It's only a matter of time before Izzy cons Tony into giving her some experimental arrows to play with.</p>
<p>Fanart for copperbadge's "Hawkeye and Anklebiter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Izzy Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hawkeye And Anklebiter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870860) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



[Tumblr](http://a-taller-tale.tumblr.com/post/94589238092/izzy-is-clints-six-year-old-phil-buys-all-her)


End file.
